There Is More Than One Person
by xLollitaa
Summary: "I'm here… Alone. It's just me – it's only me. I wonder why… I feel like I'm here with one more person? It's strange. Why does it feel strange? I'm not sure." : Kira x Raito


So this story came out of thin air, to be honest – not the best plot and all… is there even a plot? I don't know. Hm, but I did enjoy it very much – being in Raito and Kira mode and all… it's very fun! Hope you enjoy… this was a fun one. Warning: Not really yaoi and all… but some-what. This is a Kira x Raito, honestly – I adore this shipping.

* * *

**There Is More Than One Person**

_I'm here… Alone._

_It's just me – it's only me. _

_I wonder why… _

_I feel like I'm here with one more person?_

_It's strange._

I feel… strange – being alone. I'm the only one in the house, _no one else_. Not even the damn Shinigami that follows me everywhere I go. Let's say that the thing was being obnoxious, therefore I kicked him out the house, but just for a little… He'll take a fly, he'll take an apple, and he won't be back for a while.

I'm not use to this… there's no one here but me. Although… it feels too… _perfect_ and _strange_.

_Why does it feel strange?_

_I'm not sure._

I want to shrug this off – all of it! I want to be incapable of feeling! I want to be cold hearted… I don't want to worry anymore! I don't want to feel anything! I don't want to feel pain, I don't want to…!

_Are you sure_?

Of course I'm sure!

It feels horrible! It is too much…! I can't _handle _anything!

_Why?_

Because I am Yagami Raito. He can't do anything but care about everyone… He cares about the _world_. He cares about the people he does not even know! He has role models, he has goals. That is why he is _weak_. No wonder, no wonder he's so _weak_.

_Yagami Raito feels strange._

I sigh to myself – such thoughts, going around my head? It makes me want to laugh. I am not a negative person, am I? I am positive! I mean – I _will _become God of the New World, right? There's no need for such negativity.

It's because of that notebook. It's because of the Death Note. Yes, that's why – that's why he's like this. That's why he feels strange. Where ever Yagami Raito goes, no matter how many people are in the room, there will always be someone other than the Shinigami following him.

There are always three people.

But only for this moment, there will be two people. There will be two people in this room.

Other than Ryuk, and other than Yagami Raito, there is still one more person.

_There is him._

_Does he enjoy following me?_

_Probably._

There is Kira.

_And I am Kira. Did you know?_

I am fully aware; do you enjoy being with me that much?

_Of course not._

So why do you keep clinging onto me, Kira?

_Because I am Kira. And Kira is different from Yagami Raito. _

No we aren't, Kira. We are completely the same! I chuckle to myself, taking this conversation with myself as a joke. We are the same person! We share the same body and share the same train of thought. We are the same!

_No, we are not, Yagami Raito._

Yes we are, Kira. I know myself –

_You only know of Yagami Raito. I am Kira. I am _different_. You should be aware of that by now._

But, we _are _the same! I'm quarrelling… with myself? That's strange.

_There is more than one person in the room. _

_Yagami Raito is weak – he cares about everyone – even the people he does not know. Yagami Raito may be smart, but he is weak._

No, I am not weak!

_Of course you are, you fool. I am Kira, I care about no one but myself, and my opponent. I am selfish – I want the world! I do not wish to help it! I just _want _it._

No, I won't let you say that. You say you are selfish with such pride. Is being selfish good? You want to _help _the world by tackling down all the criminals. Kira is not selfish, I know he's not!

_Of course he is. I know myself, just as how you know yourself. And I can say whatever I would like about myself. Of course, it's not good to be selfish – and I say it in shame. Although, I can only tell Yagami Raito that secret, because we are connected – but not the same._

We are the same!

_We are different. Kira is not a weakling like Yagami Raito. Kira is stronger, Kira is smarter, more devious, Kira is God!_

I am God!

_You are a mortal._

_This is confusing._

My hand… My hand! What is it doing…? Why does it want to do this to me! What is it doing!

_Obviously, I want to punish you, Yagami Raito._

Shut up, Kira! I'm not a toy! Cut it out – I… I can't _breathe._

_Isn't that the point of choking someone, Raito-kun? You're not a toy, I know – but you're weak like one._

No, I'm not! S-stop it! I… I can't _breathe. _Why are you doing this?

_So then I can prove that we are not the same. Don't lump me together with Yagami Raito. It's almost insulting._

No, it's not! Don't say that, Kira! You are a part of me!

_No! Don't you dare say that! I am not a part of you! I will never!_

I brought you here, K-Kira…!

_Stop being a fool, stupid human!_

We both are God!

_Only Kira is._

K-Kira… How are we possibly different? That doesn't make sense.

_It makes perfect sense._

_Does it? I wouldn't know. I'm Yagami Raito. I wouldn't know…_

_You are merely a part of _me. _It's not the other way around – you should know that by now, Raito._

No, I don't know that! I'm still fighting against myself… I feel like I'm drowning. I feel like I'm suffering. What's wrong with me!

_There's nothing wrong with being a part of Kira._

Kira is a part of Raito!

_You want to be incapable of feeling… You want all feelings to be washed away – the only way is to give yourself up. The only way is to depend on me. The only way is to depend on Kira._

No, no, no, no! You're wrong. I can become incapable of feeling myself! I don't need any help from Kira!

_Give yourself to me. It's the only way… To get what you want._

My hand… It's clutching my neck… On its own? I feel dizzy… I feel like I'm drowning.

_Stop! Stop!_

_You can't do anything, Raito. You're too weak._

_I… I know. But what do I do?_

_Give yourself up to me. That's it – let Yagami Raito be swallowed up by me._

_By Kira…?_

_It seems too risky._

_You can do it. Kira is strong, Kira is incapable of feeling, Kira is brilliant, Kira is everything Yagami Raito ever_ dreamed _of being. Lend yourself to me._

_It seems too risky._

I'm scared, Kira. What do I do? I want to cry…

_You're very weak, Yagami Raito. _

No, I'm not. I don't believe you.

_Of course you do. Don't lie to yourself – it's not possible._

Of course it is – Kira, maybe you're right. Maybe we _are _different. Maybe we _are _two people.

_Oh, but not for long. Come with me – be a part of Kira. _

Why should I? There's no need to be a part of someone like _you_.

_Or… maybe it is?_

_I wouldn't know._

I can feel it… I can feel the pain on my neck – from my own hand! I can feel everything Kira is doing to me. It's strange… Well, maybe it's _not_. Maybe it was meant to be this way.

I can feel everything. I can feel pain – and I can feel Kira paint on a smile. I can feel it… I feel scared.

_Oh, Yagami Raito… I guess I just have to _show _you that becoming a part of me is the best way._

How will you show me…? There is no such way.

_No such way? Are you sure?_

Of course I'm sure…

_Am I sure?_

_I hope I am._

_Hopefully I am…_

I can feel it… extend. I can feel the devious smile widen. What… what's going to happen? I'm scared. It's a nightmare! It's a nightmare!

_Get me out of this nightmare…_

_Please – God._

_No need to wish such things – Raito-kun, _Kira tells me quietly. I feel something on my shoulder… My right shoulder is feels wet… I feel like something is pecking my shoulder.

He's kissing me…

Kira is kissing me…!

_I guess in the end…_ he begins to lull, _I have to persuade you. _

Again… My hand… my hand is moving on its own…! It finally let go of my neck…

I can breathe… I am _alive_.

_Does that mean I am merely a mortal?_

Kira… What exactly are you doing to me? What the hell are you doing!

_I'm obviously trying to help you choose the right decision._

What? No, lending myself to you is not the right decision! I know it – you know it.

_Personally, I think it is the best – _

To be swallowed up alive by someone like _you?_

_I'm not going to swallow you – Yagami Raito. I am simply going to give you power._

Power?

_Power?_

_The power you have always wanted…_

_I want to give myself up… I want the power too… I want to be like Kira._

…_But I'm scared._

No… I won't! I shake my head – I close my eyes… No, that won't do any good at all…! What's going to happen to me? What is my _own hand _going to do to _me_?

It's cold… I feel weight on myself… I feel weight on my thigh, moving swiftly.

Kira, stop teasing me! Why can't I move my own hand but you can…!

_Because I am Kira and Kira can do much more than Yagami Raito._

But Yagami Raito is able to do things Kira cannot do as well…!

_Can he…?_

"Ah…" someone moans in the room filled with the two people… Two _separate _people…

_In one body? How odd._

I'm feeling everything Kira is doing to me… It's _taunting _and _torturing_.

Oh, stop, _stop_.

_Raito-kun, just _relax _with it; I'm only trying to loosen you up…_

No! You're just seducing me! Stop…! Stop stroking…!

_Shut up, Yagami Raito. Kira is incapable of feeling, therefore, pleading like that won't make me give into you._

"Ah…"

_I don't believe you! _

_Kira is capable of feeling – I know it._

It's getting very odd; it's getting very strange – my own hand stroking my member…? Is this masturbation? No… it's not – it's not! Kira is the one doing this to me! He's… he's _abusing _me.

_From the inside._

Kira is the one I blame – seducing me just for me to agree with him; to agree on becoming _one _with him. No! This is _wrong_.

Kira… it doesn't feel good at all, stop trying… I'm begging you.

_You don't like it when my hand does that to you…? Pitiful – and I really thought you would come to love me and give into after this._

Your hand? You mean _my _hand, Kira.

Kira's getting mad, I can predict that his eyes are glowing red and there hot and angry blood running through our body right now.

_Our body?_

I know… he's angry – angry that he can't persuade _himself _to be with _himself_.

We are one – but we are not, it's very strange. I can't describe it in words – I don't think I can describe it at all. The only thing I know… Is that Kira is still trying to seduce me.

_Your hand? No, no, no, _no, _Yagami Raito. It is Kira's._

It's my hand, it's my body. Everything… I-it's _mine_. The print…! The print on the birth certificate! It does not say 'Kira' on it. It says 'Yagami Raito.'

_He's getting mad._

_I can feel it…_

It… it feels painful – he's taking me! He's taking me from the inside – my fingers… they… they just came _inside _me. I can feel my body… I can…

No.

Is it Kira's body I am feeling…? No, that can't be right, he's the one _doing _this to me – then it's my body…? Is it _our _body…? I don't understand anymore. All I know is that it hurts…

It feels horrible. To feel my – his – our _finger _inside _me_. No, not Kira – _me_.

_Yagami Raito, I'm going to push in, do you understand – maybe another finger too._

No…n-no! You can't, I won't let you…!

_I'll stop when you agree to give yourself to me._

You are going to seduce me and threat me…! Kira – I thought you were more than that…! I thought you could pull off a good reasoning or _something._

_He's getting mad._

_I can feel him… inside me._

_I can feel his emotions._

…_Emotions…? _

_Does he have any?_

_I'm not sure –_

Hm…? What is this…? Another finger – I'm getting nervous, I can't even control my _own _hand. Maybe not even my hand – who knows? God doesn't know, because God is one of us. Is Kira actually God…? I don't know – but I never knew I would have encountered such a cold-hearted man in my life.

_Are you going to give in yet…?_

No. N-not yet!

_Maybe._

Fuck… he's pushing too… it hurts… _get this damn hand to stop itself!_

When on earth did Kira get to control my body…? When!

_Ever since you were born, _Kira whispers in my ear.

My head tilts and slowly rotates… is he behind me…? I'm scared… what does Kira look like! Does he look like me! I'm not very sure – is he a monster – a _Shinigami _even!

No… there is no one.

_Yagami Raito, you are truly weak, did you know? You think I am behind you…?_

K-Kira… stop! My entrance… it hurts! My head, I'm going to get a headache…

No answer…? That's too bad – that is too bad. Instead, he devours me again by adding another finger. What is _wrong _with this person!

_Person? No, he told me he's not human – right?_

_What exactly is Kira? _

_A Monster? A Shinigami?_

_I wouldn't know… The closest person to Kira is Yagami Raito._

_Yet, Yagami Raito cannot see him at all._

_Yagami Raito cannot survive alone after all._

"Uwah…" I'm dizzy… "Ki…Kira!" I shout.

_Yagami Raito._

"S-stop! Please, this is… this is…"

Painful!

_Painful…?_

This is _painful_, Kira. Stop, please! I'm feeling the interior of my own body…! This is _wrong_.

_Then become one with Kira. You obviously cannot take small amounts of pain._

This is _wrong_. This hurts very, very much! Stop! Kira… _please._

_You're confusing yourself, Raito. _

_Kira's right._

_He always is…_

_This is confusing! I can't handle this!_

…_But… What do I do?_

_Hand myself over?_

_Like a toy!_

_I don't know what to do…_

_Maybe there isn't anything to do…_

_Maybe he's right._

_Yagami Raito can't do anything… Can he?_

No, he can't… I sigh to myself.

I can't do anything. I want to submit. I want to cum.

_Is this really how this is going to end…?_

_Me having an orgasm and handing over my body to him…?_

_There is no one here, Yagami Raito. Do as you please._

This is just working out too smoothly… Kira must have planned this before.

Oh, it hurts… It's hot… Damn it…

_I can't do anything!_

"Ah! Nng… Ki…Kir…a. _Kira_."

_Are you going to submit…?_

_Is this the end…?_

I suppose… I'm going to hand myself over… I have to.

I tell him those words – without even thinking!

_Oh, you are too much of a fool, Yagami Raito._

_Excellent choice. _That's all he says –

I can't feel him breathe anymore… I can't feel him put on anything – no smile, no frown – nothing! It's like… he disappeared.

I'm scared… What did I just do…?

K-Kira…?

There is no reply… Did he already take over my body? Am I dead…?

…_What is this…?_

_Kira!_

I feel something! It was so sudden – so sharp…! What is it…!

It's like… he… he's going to _eat _me…!

_This is a good farewell, Yagami Raito._

Don't _eat _me, Kira!

_It was nice meeting you._

Kira!

_I'm gone._

_There is no more Yagami Raito._

I think he ate me… I think he ate me alive… I think he stretched his mouth to the size of my body and swallowed me – without taking the time to chew. I think he ate me… Or maybe –

What does it matter now?

Someone, _tell me_.

_What does it matter now?_

Yagami Raito is dead, right?

So I guess…

Now, Kira has all control of my body – all control of my actions and thoughts.

Perhaps, the truth is that the name is Kira and the alias is Yagami Raito.

_Probably._

_I wouldn't know._

_Who am I?_

_Yagami Raito is swallowed up – where is he?_

_I don't know._

_Someone answer me – _

_Who am I!_

_I don't know._

_I'm probably just…_

_Dead._

Someone is alone in a room…

Someone is alone in the Yagami residence, sitting in the room of where Yagami Raito once lived.

Someone is alone in a room, waiting for a creature, a _Shinigami_, to appear before him.

The someone in the room…

Paints on a devious grin.

The person in the room, he must be enjoying himself.

I wish I were him – I truly wish I were him.

The person sitting alone in the room…

_Is not me.

* * *

_

Was it too confusing? Hopefully not – coming up after this is another Raito x L. I'm such a sucker for that couple, as you can see. I've been having a cold for the past week – so everything was slow, hard, and tedious work. Please review or favourite, and hopefully I'll see you soon with a more structured story!


End file.
